Kalinka
by NinjaOfTamashii
Summary: Russia during the rule of Lenin and Stalin. Based on the history of the U.S.S.R, as recorded by Ivan. I'll try to stay as close to history as I can. Each chapter will be named after a song I see as a theme for it. Rating may change later for gory scenes.


**Chapter 1**

**Sunday, Bloody Sunday - U2 (Paramore cover) **

**

* * *

**

You can usually always tell those who are chosen for greatness. One way I find I can tell, it's the people that are kind. I try to always stay optimistic, happy, and caring to others. Sometimes I hurt them… but it is for my love of them. My protection. I just want to help people.

The one man I knew who helped me the most, the man who loved me the most was Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov, but he was the silly type who changed his name. He told me to call him Comrade Lenin, so I did.

The first time I saw him, I only saw him for a moment. In Russia, we have a big prison out in the middle of the snow. The only way you can get to a prison like this was by a train. I remember one day, I went out in my fluffy coat and my sister's scarf to watch the snow fall, and sure enough a train rumbled by. I glanced up from the forming blanket of snow, and caught eyes with a man sitting on the edge of the train, his hands chained behind his back. With our met gaze, he smiled to the strange blonde boy in the snow, and instantly I knew all about him… And I knew I needed him. His face… so happy, so sweet. I couldn't help but smile, waving as the train passed.

And with the train, the years. Next I saw him, was another cold day from father winter. I always had to go to Father Winter's house to greet him, I was the closest to my house and it was my duty. However, he didn't seem to be in a good mood that day, and a cold came over me. The train advancing along the snow toward me was a welcoming sign and a temporary path into warmth. I gladly went aboard the train as it passed, and was welcomed by my citizens. They were all dirty and cold, like I was. A few didn't look up, fewer gave me a nice look. The one who did however, was a man I'd seen not to long ago, at least by a country's' life.

Feeling the only man in the train who actually had a future with me, I sat down next to him.

"Some winter this year, hm?" He spoke up, and I nodded.

"Yes."

"But you know what winter brings, right comrade?" I glanced to him, shaking my head, "The bigger the winter, the more water melts. And that means the animals and flowers will grow happily this year. It is bitter and cold for now… but in the future, things will be happy."

I looked at the chained man, who hummed a light tune to himself. After a moment, I smiled, "…That is a very good way to look at things. To be so positive… I envy you, sir."

"Ah, neit, neit. Please, I am your friend. Call me comrade. It shows we're equal, yes?"

I blinked, "….Comrade." I said, and nodded. We both paused for a long moment, staring out into the snow beyond the train's iron interior. My friend shifted, and I glanced to him, seeing goosebumps on his pulled up and torn sleeve. I frowned, hardly wanting my new friend to freeze, and took my sister's scarf, unraveling it a bit and putting it around the man's head, snug and comfy. He looked to me, and smiled. A sweet, fatherly smile.

"Thank you."

"Dah." I said, settling in my seat. "…Where is this train going?"

"…A far away place, outside of Russia." The man said, frowning. I looked to him and my heart dropped. "I'm not allowed to come back."

"Did you get in trouble?"

He looked to me, his pretty blue eyes shining in the snow's reflection, "… Yes, you could say that. A lot of people don't like me much. You know what I told you about the snow? Well… there are people in the world who don't like this. They only want the warmth… they steal it from the flowers and animals because they want to be happy alone."

I frowned, "But why!"

"I do not know… It is very easy to make everyone happy, but… people are greedy. Do you know who… Comrade Marx is?"

My eyes went wide. Of course I knew him, he was Germany's friend. The man's smile returned.

"I think like Comrade Marx. I want everyone to be happy… I want to have everything free, but… NEIT!" He snapped, looking suddenly enraged. I jumped, and he looked quickly to me.

"…I am sorry my friend. It's just… I do not understand why people are so stubborn that… they love their money so much…"

"They just don't know how to share."

"Exactly, my friend! Exactly! Ahh… you are a smart lad. I wish adults could think like children. Children like you always warm my heart…"

The time passed fast for me, and the train began to stop, and I no longer felt Father Winter hand on my shoulder, but I could still feel him there. A man in a uniform came to the door of the train, and the passengers started to stand up. He glanced to me, and nodded. I watched him ,a bit sad as he too got to his feet. However, he paused and turned to me.

"Comrade? What is you're name?"

I paused, thinking over my choice. "Ivan."

"Ivan." He smiled, and I felt the summer coming to my heart. "I am Vladimir. Vladimir Lenin. I sense… we'll meet again, yes?"

"Dah." I smiled, and watched him disappear from sight.

I next saw him during the wars. He'd gotten older by then.I could hardly believe my surprise in seeing him when I did, however, and he seemed just as surprised to see me.

Father winter was with me once again. It was cold, and I stood in the snow, amongst the wreckage of fire, dirt, and blood. Blood smelled sweet, stinging at the throat with its metallic smell. The oder of slowly decaying bodies in snow and fire mixed, making them sweet and strangely alluring to the senses. I'd imagine everyone has smelled the strangely beautiful stench of flesh as it dies, either from animal or human. Countries especially know of blood on our hands.

I was allowed to be with the authorities as they examined the bodies and the burned house. Nobody questioned me. Anyone who would have was obviously not allowed on the premises. I could only be allowed around a few, though my people always saw me. I loved nothing more then to spend time with my people. All countries did. A strange traveler would help a farm in harvest, then disappear. An artist would be inspired by a beautiful face, but its identity would be lost to lies. I was no different. One of my fondest memories would be some of the silliest, like having a snowball fight with small children, or building a house, or even giving a sweet couple my best wishes.

I couldn't stop my tears. I tried to, tried to hold them back, but it was hard to. The Czar and all his family were killed. I knew them, they were my family. I had seen each of them born, and in the split second, I saw the faces of their killers, grinning and swinging blades and guns. I could still hear their children's cries. Sobs. Screams. Blood. Blood. I sobbed, and felt a weight on one shoulder.

A man in a suit was beside me, staring distantly into the rubble. He glanced to me, smiled slightly, and took his coat, unbuttoning it slightly and using it's edge to wipe the tears from my cheeks. I stared at his sweet smile. Fatherly and loving.

"…Comrade Lenin?"

He blinked in surprise, then nodded. He stooped onto his knees, in the burnt snow to look at my face. Feeling horrible for looking this way, I turned my head for fear of his sight, but he'd seized my chin, and looked into my eyes.

"Neit." He said, and moved his eyes to slowly look over my face. I tried to keep back the sobs, my body still shaking.

And then I flinched, eyes turning quickly. He'd caught my sight, and looked over his shoulder as one of the officials lifted a severed, tiny body from the dirt, skin burnt to red and black, blood covered and still smoking, the smoke going upwards toward the heavens in attempt to follow soul.

His eyes returned, and I could feel my face scrunch, and eyes drain of their tears. He looked at my face, searching it.

"Who would do this… To such a sweet country." He mumbled. "Ivan… I know who you are. The ones are only spoken of in the shadows."

My eyes widened, but he placed his finger on my lips that slowly turned blue.

"Shhh, no. I will keep your secret. If you trust me, of course."

I paused, then nodded, "I trust you."

He smiled, but it faltered as he glanced into the burning building around us, "Comrade Ivan… do you know who has done this to us…? To you?"

I shook my head slowly, but paused.

He face creased, and his single hand on my chin went to my neck, squeezing the hair and gently pulling me forward so his forehead rested to mine.

"The ones who steal the warmth from the flowers. The ones who steal from those who have nothing. They… were jealous. They knew that your friend knew about them."

Eyes wide, I shook my head, but his hand forced me to stop.

"Ivan, I know what is coming. There are horrible things coming from those who steal the warmth. Ivan, if you trust me… Let me help you. Let me help you stop them. I want to bring warmth to everyone, and stop those thieves. Do you understand?"

"… Dah." I nodded.

"Will you let me save you, Ivan? May I be… Mother Russia's servant?"

"Dah."

He smiled, "Do you mean that?"

I smiled, and nodded, pressing my head playfully on his, "Of course, silly."


End file.
